Nyxil Vane
-Nyxil as his usual unpredictably pissed self. " My father was right. I am stuck in the past. But it was all I had back then. Even here at camp, with so much hapening in the present, my addiction continues. Stronger than Methamphetamine if you ask me." -Nyxil to Graciel after his first day at camp. "Look Grace, you aren't real! No one else can see you! You aren't a ghost, you are a memory! Dammit, when my insanity went, why... why couldn't you go with it?" - Nyxil To Graciel when attempting to be matched by Amadora "Sorrow is the most crucial of emotions, for with out it we would never notice the excelence of joy..." -Theia to Nyxil "*Breathes deeply, remembering the sayings his father would tell him* ...and as well as the shureness that the sun has risen today, the sins of yesterday effect tomorrow. But if you reinvent yourself, you do not. Keep the slate of your past from depicting your future by acting upon your mistakes in the present. never seek to change the past, or you will lose your sense of sadness. Along with it, your future will be empty, a void of no return." -Nyxil in response to Theia "Do not trap yourself in past, son. It happens to far too many, including you. Just as you move to escape it once you get behind, it will move to avoid you." -Dale Vane to his newborn son, Nyxil Personality Nyxil started out a bitter perosn. Upon meeting his girlfriend, Sam Fluer, he became extremely kind. He was friendly toward all. After Sam left without even a goodbye, Nyxil has returned to hating everyone but those he had already befriended. He is not one to accept threats. If threatened, even an empty one that he knows won't be caried out, he will become serious and is not afraid to hold someone to their word by starting a fight. He is rather reckless, and does not care if things are damaged. He hates most all children of Morpheus. History Nyxil is a son of Dale Vane, a demigod born to Victor Vane and the goddess Theia. Dale was a wise man, but sought to lose his wisbom at the sake of normality. Dale met Nyx in an expedition through a cave in the mountain range nearby. She stood near the entrance, unwilling to leave. When Dale continued with the exploration of the cave, she had aproatched him and they conversed. By the end of the week-long expedition through the cave, Dale had attempted to propose. He was turned down. Seven months later, an all-black blanket was laying in his living room, wraped around a young baby. Dale raised the boy, and cared for him well. One day, when the boy was six, he had managed to get himself trapped in a bear den at the local zoo. The boy, known as Nyxil and named after his mother, drained the lights of energy and when they were relit the bear was dead. From then on, Dale knew that the boy was a demigod like he was. He went in to an outrage, often yelling at the boy. Dale had been a demigod, but at the age of seventeen, he learned that he had titan and god blood, and had his mother, Theia, return him to mortality. The thought that his son was a "mixed-blooded freak of nature" was too much to bear. Nyxil decided to run away, and lived in Mount Clyde, in the cave where his father and mother met. Wolves and bears and other wildlife threatened him, and soon his grandmother, Theia, told him all he needed to know. This included who he really was, and everything about demigods and monsters. She did this to increase his ability and gave him five magical chakrams to defend himself with. Nyxil hunted for himself and retreaved water for himself. One day when out hunting, he met a wolf with a bluish tint in its fur. It was the only animal he ever met that could outrun him. It would often stand right outside of his reach, then bolt when he attempted to throw a chakram at it. The boy got frustrated with these repeated failures, and returned to the city for a day to get a better meal. When he walked by his old house, it was drk and black. Sections had collapsed, and ashes littered the site. He knew his father must have died in the fire. the thought did not bother him. A group of demigods had been hiking through the mountains and talking about some kind of "camp". Nyxil spied on them, thus learning of Camp Half-Blood. He started to wander the country, hoping to get leads on its location. He carried a camera with him, and documented his travels. Howveer after a year of traveling, Nyxil found himself back in Colorado. The sight of it all, and how solem the town was in comparasin to the citiees he had seen, drove him into a deep depression and very strong inanity. He became a methamphetamine addict. A few months after entering insanity and depression, his girlfriend, Graciel, saw him in his cave. She had known him before he started traveling. The sight of her did not lift either of his cases, but allowed him to kick his drug addiction. She died a week later, in a car accident. Nyxil witnessed it himself.From then on, he would communicate with her ghost very frequently. When in Detroit, he saw many monsters attacking a boy with a sword. He took many down with his sword, swinging as well as shooting lightning blasts from it. Nyxil stepped in when the monsters fled. The boy was very hurt, with multiple gashes across his stomach and chest. In his last breath, he said, "You... you are like me and Leon. Y... you saw. Take this. It wi.. will lead you to another one like us. He will take you to camp. Give my sword to a child of Zue.. Zues." After quick inspection of the blade, he learned that the Greek letters along its blade spelled Keraunos, meaning thunderbolt. With that, the boy handed Nyxil a map of the city, with one point circled. Nyxil took the blade and went to the other demigod, a boy named Leon. He was led to camp. The Curse In Miami, Nyxil found a group of demigods doing a quest to return an amulet to Morpheus. They went to a cave along the coast and blasted the rear wall open, revealing a treasure trove of gold and magic items. They had not noticed Nyxil following them. Once they left, he shadow travelled in to the re-sealed vault and stole many gems and coins. The room went dark, and he fell asleep immediately. Morpheus spoke to him then, saying that from then on, when he woke, he may dream himself in a different body. When he wakes, he would be in that body. Nyxil hated Morpheus and all of his children from then on. A side effect of the curse's affecting his mind was the curing of most of his insanity. Powers Offensive # Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure an inanimate object out of pure shadows; however, only one can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. # Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a rope of shadows which are bound around an unsuspecting victim; the ropes remain on the person for a short time before vanishing. Defensive # Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure shadows which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. # Children of Nyx can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive # Children of Nyx are innately strong during the night. # Children of Nyx can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. Supplementary # Children of Nyx have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. From Theia # Because I am a descendant of Theia, I have vertical periferal vison. Strange, and not really helpful, but still... meh. It is only good for finding flat land when falling, which unfortunately I do a lot. Relationships Stats Fighting Style Nyxil weilds edge chakrams, flat disks with extremely sharp edges, apposed to spike chakrams, which feature large spikes protruding, which is used more to impale rather than slice. While the traditional technique to throw these is to throw them vertically, he throws his horizontally for a better slice effect. 'Medium Range' His fighting style at medium range is mainly to simply hurl chakrams at his enemy, shadow-stepping if they get too close. He often, in the midst of a string, will shadow-step directly behind his enemy and slice at them, then return to his medium range. He often attempts to possition himself on a small platform when fighting others who can shadow-travel to make it harder to fight him. This is his best fighting range. 'Long Range' At long range, he will switch to a drug-bolted crossbow, an combination he invented when considering what to do with his methamphetamine supply after kicking the addiction. He uses this in a typical manner, but is not very proficient with it, therefore he tries his best to mantain a medium-range post. He primarilly will simply flee after a successfull hit, waiting for the drug to take effect, then going in to close quarters. This is his worst fighting range. 'Close Range' Chakrams offer no deflection ability, so this is his most dangerous position. He compensates by ducking under swings, but is not proficient at this. His fighting style is to slash at his enemies with his chakrams despite owning a dagger. He has very fast thought speed and reflexes, so at close range he favors a "flurry" technique. He shadow travels around his enemy repeatedly and quickly in a similar manor to his Medium-Range "combo breaker" to throw off his opponents. he has also developed a prize-strike which he takes great pride in: he wields a chakram in each hand and will repeatedly slash and duck etc.,then make an unpredictable lunge, swinging his right-hand chakram downward and ending up in a kneeling position. This is followed'' immediately by throwing his left-hand chakram at them as they jump back. He has killed many monsters with this. This is his in-between fighting range. Gallery Nyxil 4-3-12.jpg|From, April 3rd Nyxil picture blonde.jpg|Form, April 2nd nyxil4-7-12.jpg|Form, April 7th NyxilLight.jpeg|Form, June 3th Behind The Scenes 'Character Development' Nyxil was at first designed to be a "shadow", to never appear much other than the occasional cryptic message. Anyone responsible for character approval can vouch that more than a sufficent count of users have tried this. Most of the time, it goes to sh*t. Fast. He's the first character I have ''ever made for rp sites. I didn't know much about it. Little known fact: I am a writer. And I was shocked that playing through my beloved character's life was not even close to assembling a story on a page, like I've done so many times before. The experience was one of happiness watching the ups and downs of his life, shocks as the unexpected happened to him, and most of all was my amazement that it was like reading a book you know nothing about beforehand. Every little thing was something of fascination, not a moment of "hm, what next?". This is why I have come to love Nyxil so much. 'Side Story - Leon' I currently RP on two wikis, here and Kingdom Hearts. I have two characters on each of these, although I am planning on adding a third one here (guess who it is by reading this + history :D). In both sircumstances, each second character has been designed to bring someone connected to the first into the first's life, thus expanding upon their story. Both times I planned on making them very boring (or set to die in KH's case :/) so I didnt have to rp them much. Both times, it failed. Collaborative imagination, humans thinking together, is like twenty men around a milkshake blender, each with an ingredient ''they ''selected. It's very powerful, and can yeild far too many possibilities to predict. It's a self-evolving story. Vane